Prompts for those with large imaginations
by ThurinRanger
Summary: All my ideas that I haven't used yet for stories, in case you're interested. DISCLAIMER: Own not
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, what can I say.**

**I read some funny stories(that's an understatement, I laughed so hard I had trouble breathing), and during my recovery I came up with this idea.**

**Now follows a list of(rather dumb)prompts for stories. **

**WARNING: Be not alarmed if I use my own prompts. **

**;)**

**Inspired by Mirlasse for this disclaimer, I grabbed the first person I saw(Prince Imrahil, don't ask), and asked him to do this for me. :D**

**Disclaimer(by Prince Imrahil): ThurinRanger does not own anything. ThurinRanger owns nothing. ThurinRanger is very miserable because ThurinRanger owns nothing [Me: Hey! I didn't ask you to say that! Imrahil: You told me to do a disclaimer, geez.]**

**And now(thanks to a certain prince)I feel very sad and destitute that I, in fact, own nothing.**

***sigh***

**And here come the prompts.**

Alright, so here's how this works: I give you a little prompt, and you use your imagination. Good luck, also, if you use any of my prompts, please give me credit. and maybe PM me so I can check it out, I'm really eager to see what you guys do with this! :)

_Elladan, Elrohir, and the pile of leaves._~ Must feature Estel's near-death of drowning in said leaves. Must also feature certain vain elves getting said leaves in their hair.

_Halfelven brownies_.~ Elrond tries to make brownies for his daughter's wedding. Enough said.

_Who locked that shield-maiden in the dresser drawer?_~The deadly battles of Eowyn and Eomer. Childhood or adolescence, or maybe even adulthood. I care not.

_Of two friends, and a lot of fangirls.~_ Legolas and Gimli are tired of questing, they need a vacation from all this stress! They hit the beaches. Go wild with it my friends, go wild.

_Across the lake, and back again.~_ During FOTR. Aragorn has decided that Sam's fear of water is a hazard to himself and others. He decides to teach Sam how to swim. A desperate power-struggle ensues

_A sleepless night.~_ Foresight and Faramir. Poor guy.

_Wargs have feelings too!_ ~The thoughts of a quite adorable misunderstood Warg during the war of the Ring.

_Merry, my friend_.~ As Pippin fears for the survival of his friend in the houses of healing, he remembers all the wonderful times they have had together. Very fluffy.

_Thoughts over instant coffee_. ~Elrond and Faramir have a very deep, philosophical, and humorous conversation over instant coffee. A parody.

_T-shirts of the home-made sort.~_ Glorfindil buys some blank T-shirts and puffy-paints. Middle-earth goes wild for it. In a matter of days we have Gollum in a precious T-shirt, Aragorn with an Arwen T-shirt, Boromir with a 'for Gondor' Tee, and certain dwarves with shirts displaying very racist words towards elves. Things can only get worse! :D

_Excuse me?~_ Elrond is going deaf. Must include lines: "Oh Erestor! This is worse that fading! Whatever shall we do?" and "Whoever doesn't bring me my hearing-aid right now will get a- what was that Glorfindil?-in the-Estel, what are you yelling at me about?"

_Arwen's words._ ~A series of entries from Arwen's secret, secret, deep, dark Rivendell diary. Is it Humor? Tragedy? Parody? Hurt/Comfort? You decide!

_Mary-sue nightmare_~ A mysterious Mary-Sue sneaks into middle-earth, with some sort of magic. Its quest: Turn all the beloved female characters from lotr into Mary-sues to use for her own purpose. Will she succeed? Will our heroes be able to stop her without succumbing to her charms?

_Blackmail_~ Sauron is not just a dark, evil being through and through: He has some humor too! :D Sauron sends a letter to the council of Elrond, telling them that if they don't complete the whole quest in cross-dress, he's going to unleash the secret weapon on them. The Fellowship reluctantly agree. Later they find out that it was all a joke, that there is no secret weapon. Oh dear, poor Sauron.(Poor Aragorn for that matter, I mean, cutting off the head of the MOS, in a wedding dress?) Legolas must favor the bikini, also, must include the lines: "There goes my dignity." Hee hee, have fun friends!

_Chickens in Imladris_~ Enough said. Lindir MUST be pecked to death by a chicken. Make me die laughing with this one people.

_Identity issues_~ Gollum's divided thoughts as he and the hobbits simply walk into Mordor.

_Arwen, Arwen, let down your hair_~ Sequences from the Lord of the Rings, as classic Fairy Tales.

_Go on a diet, Gimli_~ The Fellowship, except with 21rst Century health awareness. Aragorn gets constantly chided for smoking by Legolas, The Hobbits are put on weight-loss programs by Gandalf: let you imagination run wild.

_A poem for life_~ When on the quest to destroy the ring, Aragorn falls strangely ill. Thankfully, Legolas knows a healing incantation that can save him, or he once knew. Legolas can frustratingly remember all but the last word(the incantation is in rime, BTW). The Hobbits try to come up with ideas on how it ends, making everything worse(they are very obnoxious about it, they don't get how serious this is). Legolas basically has a nervous-breakdown, and does some very un-elf-like things.

_I wish I knew_~ In her last days of illness and fading, Finduilas' memory slips. The tearful attempt of her family trying to make her remember who she is before she fades completely. :'(

**Alright, don't expect me to update this too often. This is for when I get ideas that I'm too lazy to right because they aren't top on my story priority list, but, be not surprised if I use my own prompts. If these ideas have been used before I am not intentionally stealing them, it is totally coincidental. :)**


	2. Disclaimer by Glorfy

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer[by Glorfindil, whom I found sleeping under my bed, O.O]: Thurin doesn't own any of this Middle-Earth stuff or whatever. She DOES own her nerdy glasses which I have stolen and am hiding in my pocket. Seriously, it's really funny. She's stumbling around like she's blind(I never realized that she was so near-sighted), and is yelling un-repeatable insults at me in Sindarin. He-he, off to go hide now...**

***Grabs glasses* *Takes over mic***

**Never mind all that. *coughs***

**Let the prompts begin(these ones are just a few worders, so yeah, be creative)**

Silence is broken

Indian summer

Cold hands

An arching brow

A pattern in the stars

A nasty cough

Vengeance

Guilt

Soft voices

A golden heart

Brown boots

A wild storm

Muted laughter

Flying sparks

A single tear

Not a trace

Falling crystals

A healing dance

A flowing dress

Clues in shadows

Not fully appreciated

Wild applause

Stifled sigh

A broken voice

Wishful wonders

Mournful song

Obliging grin

Thin ice

Offensive eyes

Deep pools

Heavy air

A heated argument

Solutions

A new beginning

Regretful thinking

Brown beard

Concern

To cry for a friend

If I had wings

Steaming tea

Cautious reasoning

A lonely night

Across the span of time

Unsure eternity

Trembling hands

Unsteady footsteps

Lost forever

Feigning love

Too late

Warm blanket

Silent soul

Chilly nights

Wine by firelight

Butterfly kisses

Carry on

Large box

Blotted handkerchief

Silver bangles

White mouse

Velvet brocade

Grand feast

Forgotten parchment

Dark days

Copper necklace

Long lashes

Strong arms

Blissful memories

Prolonged illness

Payment

Deep wound

Bright candle

Distorted reflection

Travel-stained

Faithful dog

Half-embroidered tunic

The color blue

Dead silence

Weighty secrets

Heavy eyelids

Desolation

Grounded ideas

Polite conversation

Short fingernails

Clenched fist

Foreign opinion

**Alright, the usual policy applies: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, and if you do, REVIEW! **

**Please, please, I'm serious, it makes me so happy, just if one person says they are inspired...**

**Alright, end rant.**

**See ya' soon!  
Namarie,**

**~Thurin**

**(NB: now, go back and read this again, SLOWLY. Think deeply about each prompt, and I guarantee, you'll be inspired to write at least one story! PM me if you do! Pwease? Namarie for real, **

**~Thurin)**


End file.
